


Intuition and Spontaneity

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Family, Fluff, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Photography, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of? i ignore events, read the authors notes for details on that, tagging for comic fandoms is so hard im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at the Daily Bugle was enough to make Peter hate photography. </p><p>Being with Johnny was enough to remind him why he loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I really like spideytorch and I had a lot of fun writing the soulmate fic I wrote a little while ago, so I wanted to write more of it? Hence, this thing?
> 
> I mentioned in the tags that I'm ignoring some canon things and those things are this: anything that happened after Johnny's revival and also Parker Industries. So Johnny still has his powers and the FF are still together.
> 
> Title was inspired by this quote:  
> “For me, the camera is a sketch book, an instrument of intuition and spontaneity.” - Henri Cartier-Bresson
> 
> And this whole thing was inspired (and follows prompts from) this community on LJ: http://15-photos.livejournal.com/profile

Peter sat on a towel in the sand. He had one leg set up while the other stretched out in front of him. He was leaning back with his hands in the sand on either side of him. 

The beach had been busy earlier in the day, but the sky was turning orange and the scene was slowing down. There were a few couples walking along the shore and the occasional dog walker. If he squinted, he could see a group of college kids pulling firewood from a truck bed for a bonfire. He really hoped they knew they needed a permit for that. 

"Hey!" Peter tipped his head backwards. Johnny was approaching him with a six pack of cheap beer in his hands and a grin on his face. He was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with flames creeping up the edges and a red tank top. He had only just gotten out of the ocean when he'd went to find them alcohol and the water had his shirt sticking to his chest. "I got the goods."

"Yeah, like an hour later," Peter teased. 

"It hasn't been that long, drama spider," Johnny answered. 

Peter was still tilting back watching him, so when Johnny reached him he dropped the six pack on the sand before bending over for a quick kiss. 

Peter gave a soft hum of contentment as Johnny's lips met his. 

The kiss was on the chaste side, but neither of them made a move to make it anything deeper. They just enjoyed the feeling of having the other with them. 

When Johnny pulled away, Peter murmured, "Good kissing doesn't excuse the fact that you took forever to find us beer."

"Great kissing," Johnny corrected, his lips lifting into a smirk that showed off his dimples. 

Every kiss with Johnny was pretty great, but Peter wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that, so instead he said, "Don't over sell yourself."

Johnny reached forward and flicked two fingers against Peter's forehead. "Punk."

"Jerk," Peter shot back, reaching up to rub at the spot. 

Johnny flopped down next to him, putting the beer between them. He reached for one, popping the cap off and placing it in the container. 

Peter watched him as he took a pull from it. 

Sitting with the orange light of a setting sun hitting his skin and glinting off his blonde hair, Johnny looked every bit a living embodiment of fire. 

Something lodged itself in Peter's throat. 

He thought about this beautiful boy who had died over and over again, but never stopped fighting. Instead, he had dug in his claws until he could get back to his family. Until he could get back to Sue, Reed, Ben, and the kids. Until he could get back to Peter. 

He thought of Johnny going through all of that and refusing to let it change him completely. He thought of Johnny making his list - "Things to to Once I'm Home" - and adding go to the beach with Peter in-between taking the kids out for real food and flying a plane again. 

"Pete?" He hummed, forcing his thoughts away, and found Johnny watching him. He was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, one hand braced behind him while his other held his drink. He was turned towards Peter, a trace of concern in his eyes. "Everything okay? You're staring."

"I'm in love with you," Peter said, "I'm allowed to stare."

"Yeah, you are," Johnny said, expression going a bit fond. "But try again, space case."

"Okay, if one of is going to be a space case it would be you," Peter argued, "seeing as you've actually been to space. Multiple times."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one spacing out when they could be talking to their amazing boyfriend."

He directed his gaze towards the sea for a minute before turning back to Johnny, "I was just thinking we should take a picture to celebrate taking a vacation without getting attacked by some kind of sea monster."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us!" Johnny exclaimed. 

Peter gave a laugh as he grabbed his phone from it's spot in the sand next to him. 

Johnny moved the beer to his other side so that he could shuffle closer. 

"Hey, Peter," Johnny said, speaking as Peter flipped the settings on his phone in order to take a selfie. Peter felt Johnny move his fingers so the hands between them were resting on top of each other, slipping his fingers into the gaps between Peter's. "Thanks for coming today. I know how you feel about leaving New York defenseless."

Peter didn't tell him that as much as he loved New York, he'd leave it forever if it meant he wouldn't have to lose Johnny again. Instead, he said, "Yeah, well, there's only so much that can happen in a day, right? Even if it gets invaded, we'll be back in time for the finale."

With their sides pressed together, he could feel Johnny's body shaking with his laughter. 

"Come on," Peter urged. 

As he lifted his hand up, Johnny threw his arms around Peter's shoulders and pressed warm, smiling lips to his cheek.

Another laugh left Peter. "Really? You wanna be that couple?"

Johnny didn't say anything, but the way his eyes danced with mirth made his opinion on the matter clear. 

Peter just laughed a bit more as he snapped the picture a few times.


	2. Nudity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, despite the prompt: there is no sexy times. just more of Peter being sappy and in love with Johnny. Which, you know, you should get used to because 1000% of this fic is going to be Peter being sappy and in love with Johnny. 
> 
> Also: just to let you know, Peter does take a nude photo of Johnny in this without his permission, but Johnny finds out pretty much right as it's taken and is okay with it. 
> 
> And never forget the fact that Johnny is canonically /scared shitless/ of Peter's driving abilities bc its one of my favs.

"Johnny!" Peter called as he entered his apartment. The apartment was small enough, an open kitchen-living room and two doors which led to his bedroom and bathroom respectively, that he didn't have to raise his voice much to be heard. He slipped out of his shoes. "Is that you in the shower or am I being robbed?"

"It's me!" Johnny answered. His voice was a bit faded, muffled by distance and the roar of the shower. "I'll be out in a sec!"

He didn't answer as he made his way to the bedroom.

Coming home to find Johnny in his apartment wasn't something that warranted any special reaction.

Johnny had had a key to Peter's apartment even before they'd started dating and he'd never been shy about just barging into the space. He'd laid off a bit when they first started dating, but that'd been almost two years ago and now he slotted himself into Peter's home as if he belonged there. Sometimes Peter found him laying stomach down on the couch, feet in the air, while he scrolled through twitter. Other times, he'd find Johnny in the kitchen making something with more real meat and chemicals then Susan would ever have approved of. Occasionally, he came home to find Johnny sprawled out in his bed taking a nap after having an exhausting day of his own.

Pushing the door open, Peter walked into the bedroom. He made his way through the room, tossing things around as he went. His wallet and keys, his house key was the only real key on the lanyard while the rest were access cards (one for Avengers tower and one for the Baxter Building) because Johnny seemed to have a panic attack anytime Peter so much as mentioned driving lessons again, were thrown onto the nightstand on the right side of the bed and his messenger bag, filled with drafts for the articles he was shooting for and information on assignments, was tossed into the corner along with his camera bag.

The actual camera was still hanging around his neck, he'd left it out on his way home so that he could take some nature shots, when he heard the door creak open.

"Hey, loser," he heard Johnny say from behind him. "Welcome back. How was it?"

"Mmm. Same as always. Jameson yelled, we all pretended he isn't a sociopath." Johnny let out a quiet snort. Peter turned to look over his shoulder, asking, "Hey, what do you want to do for dinn--"

His voice died in his throat when he caught the sight in front of him.

Johnny was bent over, rummaging through the dresser drawers in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Peter could see the water droplets running over his shoulders, down the curve of his back until they were soaked up by the towel. He could see the stretch of Johnny's calves and the shifting of his thighs.

And while Peter could certainly appreciate how attractive Johnny was, what made his mouth run dry was more the implication of Johnny feeling comfortable enough to go through Peter's drawers as if they were his own.

He was used to coming home to find Johnny already there, but that didn't mean he ever stopped being amazed by this. Having Johnny in his home felt right and Peter never stopped marveling at that.

Peter turned around so he was facing Johnny and slid his hands down, moving them from the strap his camera was on to the camera itself. He lifted it up, fiddling with the lens until Johnny was the focus of the frame.

It made a sharp click when it went off and Johnny looked over his shoulder. He arced an eyebrow. "Taking pictures, Peter? Didn't you get enough of that while you were at work?"

"Not the same kind of picture," Peter answered.

He tore his eyes away from Johnny, looking down at the screen on the camera so he could see the image he'd captured.

He liked it. A lot.

In the photo, Johnny looked like he belonged there. He looked like he belonged in Peter's dingy little apartment, in a bedroom was that was almost smaller then Johnny's closet at Baxter.

"I hope not, considering the Daily Bugle doesn't usually feature nudes." Peter looked up to see Johnny straightening up. He had a pair of Calvin Klein underwear in his hands. He pointed a finger at Peter. "That doesn't mean you can sell them to TMZ."

" Nah," Peter dismissed. He saved the picture and set the camera down on his desk so he wouldn't forget to pull it off before going into work the next morning. There was no reason anyone but him would have their hands on it since it wasn't a company issue, but he didn't want to risk the picture of Johnny getting mixed in with anything else. "I like knowing I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

"Like what?" Johnny said. His voice was thick with suggestion. Peter knew what he was going to do a second before he did and he watched as Johnny let the towel fall to the ground. "Naked?"

"Sure," Peter agreed, even though what he had meant was something more along the lines of 'comfortable' or 'committed' or 'at home'. "Let's go with that."


	3. Family Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out a little less about SpideyTorch and more just about the FF and Peter, but you know. It's all the same in a way because you can't have Johnny without everyone else and I don't think peter would want it that way anyway.   
> It's like Johnny says in his will - They're Peter's family too.

Peter leaned back in the elevator. He had managed to resist the urge to simply sit down and lie on the floor while he waited for it to climb the building, but he was slumped against the wall. He had his head tipped back, his eyes shut.

He could have just swung in through the window, but he felt so tired that he thought he might have smacked himself into a building Tarzan-style if he did.

The elevator pinged as it reached the floor he'd punched in and he used his hands to force himself off the wall.

The doors opened straight into the suite's living room.

He peeled his eyes open and found his family was gathered there. Ben sat in one of the armchairs with Alicia in his lap. He had one arm around her waist while her face was buried in his neck. His lips were spread in a wide smile while her body shook with laughter. Sue was seated in the other armchair with Reed perched on one of the arms. His back was towards her as he hunched over a tablet in his hands. Sue didn't seem to mind, leaning her shoulder against him as she watched her children and brother. Valeria, Franklin, and Johnny were all gathered on the couch, so Peter couldn't see any of their faces. However, he could see the back of Johnny's head and the tops of the kids on either side of them. Johnny was loudly narrating the battle they'd just back from, complete with dramatic hand motions and everything.

It was enough to bring a small smile to his lips.

"Hey!" Ben called, when he spotted Peter stopping out of the elevator. His smile seemed to stretch impossibly wider, like having Peter there made things that much better. "Look who finally decided to join the party!"

"Hey," Peter answered, though it came out with significantly less enthusiasm and significantly more exhaustion. "Sorry it took me so long. I got caught up in something."

"What something?" Sue asked. The concern in her voice was reflected in her eyes. It reminded him of Aunt May and he made a mental note to call her later that night. He and Johnny had lunch with her at least once a weekend, but sometimes he missed her so much that wasn't nearly enough.

"Nothing that involved spiders. Or at least, not the usual way," Peter said. "I just didn't sleep much last night and work was kinda rough."

"The Bugle writing another article on Spiderman?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah."

Making his way to the group, he looked around for a place to sit. Johnny spread his knees a bit so Peter could sit between them, but he ignored the invitation. Instead, he flopped down on top of the three on the couch. His ass landed firmly in Johnny's lap while he threw his legs over Franklin and leaned his back against Valeria's. It was a perfect enough fit that his head rested on the far arm.

Johnny let out a small grunt at the initial impact, but settled his hand on Peter's body. His fingers dipped under the edge of his tee-shirt, the touch nothing but warm comfort. "Sorry, babe."

"Jameson being an ignorant piece of crap isn't anything new," Peter answered. "I just wanna forget about it and be with you guys."

"You should take our picture." Peter hummed, looking up at Valeria as she spoke. "Then you can put us on your desk and we'll be with you when your at work too."

He pressed his lips together, thinking about it. He'd avoided putting pictures of the Fantastic Four up because of Spiderman, but it wasn't like that was a connection anyone would make right away. Everyone knew that Peter was dating Johnny Storm and had been for a few years.

"You know what," Peter said, wiggling so he could reach into his pocket for his phone, "that's a great idea, Val. I'm gonna put a picture of my favorite members of the Fantastic Four up right next to my picture of Aunt May." With his phone out, he turned so he was facing away from the three holding him and called out, "Reed! Look over here. I gotta take a picture of you guys."

Predictably, his words didn't break through Reed's science thoughts, but Peter took the picture anyway.

"Jerk," Johnny said, giving Peter's stomach a pinch.

Peter just laughed as he looked at the photo. He'd managed to capture Ben, Alicia, and Sue in it despite the close quarters.

"Alright, alright," he said, shuffling again so he could angle his camera upwards. "I'll take a picture of you three too. Squeeze together."

Franklin and Valeria moved so their cheeks pressed against Johnny's and Johnny slipped his hand out of Peter's shirt to sling his arms around them. All three of them went cross eyed and puffed air into their cheeks.

It was silly and stupid, but as Peter snapped the picture he thought that he couldn't wait to get it printed out.


	4. Unsuspecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was inspired by a war my friends and I are current in. We've been taking snaps of each other while we're not looking and sending them to the person the picture is of (And usually a few other people) so now have Peter and Johnny taking snaps of each other without the other knowing.  
> Also you'll notice that Peter is sending snapchats to people while Johnny's are posted to his story. This is because of the type of people they are? Johnny probs has a lot of fans on his snapchat so I think he'd post a lot of videos and stuff (also he's just the more social of the two?) to let them know whats going on. He only sends snapchats when they're personal, otherwise it goes to his story. Peter on the other hand has a secret identity - therefore you know, no ones on his snapchat bc their a spider man fan but rather because Peter knows and wants to talk to them, so he talks directly to people.   
> So yeah. Snap headcanons there i guess?

****Peter_Parker88 sent to S_Storm at 9:12am:  
Captioned "Someone's having a rough morning."

The camera was focused on a man slumped over a kitchen counter. His arms were folded and his face was buried in them. A full, but uneaten, bowl of cereal was sitting by his elbow.

"Johnny," Peter's voice came from off camera, wide awake and full of amusement, "come on. You're cereal gonna get all soggy."

"I don't want it," Johnny said. He borrowed further into his arms. "It's not even ten yet. I wanna go back to sleep."

"You can't. You've got that photo shoot this morning."

"You go."

"I don't think people are half as interested in my face as they are yours."

"Don't see why not," Johnny grumbled. "It's a pretty nice face."

* * *

 

Posted on Johnny's_On_Fire's story  
12:41pm  
Captioned "#badboyfriendtales"

The camera was directed at a large office area. There was a fair amount of people milling around, whether they were sat at their desks working or walking around the room, but the shot was focused on Peter who stood with a brunette woman. They were standing side-by-side, Peter leaning over to show the woman something on his camera.

"Peter and I were supposed to be going out for lunch today," Johnny said from off screen. As he spoke, he zoomed further in on Peter's face. "I've been waiting for him for thirty minutes already."

At Johnny's words, Peter glanced briefly up from the photos he was showing. He flashed a sheepish smile held up a finger before focusing back on his conversation.

"That sign means one more minute," Johnny said. "However, since he's flashed it at me about ten times I'm not really believing it."

* * *

 

Peter_Parker88 sent to MJLand at 1:30pm:  
Captioned: "I asked if NASCAR counted as a sport. #regret"  
"-precision control and skill!" Johnny said, mid sentence as the camera started recording. He was sitting across from the camera in some sort of restaurant. His hands were flying around him as he spoke, as if they were making his point more potent, and his eyes were sparked with passion fueled anger. He didn't seem to notice that someone had started recording him, continuing on without pause. "I mean, you can't just drive a car at two hundred miles an hour and expect not to crash. You have to know what your doing!"

"Johnny stop," Peter said, his voice heavy with regret just as his caption implied."Can't we talk about anything other then this?"

"Nope, no can do," Johnny objected with a firm shake of his head. "We're either sitting here until you properly appreciate NASCAR or we're breaking up."

"Okay. Johnny, I think we should breakup."

Johnny didn't miss a beat, snagging a fry from the plate in front of him and shoving it towards the camera. Peter's shadow fell over the camera as he leaned for it. "We are not. Shut up and listen to your lecture."

* * *

 

Posted on Johnny's_On_Fire's story  
8:45pm  
Captioned "I think he's pretty dreamy even w/o a beard (heart eye emoji) (heart eye emoji)"

The camera was flipped upside down, focused on Peter through the open bedroom door. He was standing in front of the sink in nothing but a pair of loose Iron Man pajama pants. The bottom half of his face was covered in shaving cream.

"I don't know why your bothering," Johnny called. "It's not like you're actually capable of growing a beard."

Without looking away from what he was doing, Peter flicked his middle finger up at Johnny. It had the other boy laughing, the camera shaking with him. "Fuck off, Johnny. It's not like you can grow one either."

"I'm not the one shaving."

"Yet," Peter said, the vague hint of a warning in his voice. "You're all scratchy and if you think I'm kissing you before you get rid of it, you're wrong."

"I figured you'd like the five o'clock shadow look," Johnny said. "What with you wearing Iron Man pajamas and all."

"Are you trying to imply your weak attempts at facial hair somehow compare to the perfection of Tony Stark's goatee?"

Johnny was quiet for half a second before admitting, "Yeah, I see your point."

* * *

 

Peter_Parker88 sent to Johnny's_On_Fire at 9:30pm:  
Captioned: "Saw your story. You're pretty dreamy yourself."  
It wasn't a video this time.

Instead, it was a picture of Johnny laid out on the coach. His body was angled towards Peter, but his head was thrown back against the arm of the couch and turned so he could watch the baseball game on the TV. One hand was dangling off the end of the couch, fingers loosely clasping a beer bottle that rested on the floor.

 


	5. Picnic

Post battle midnight snacks on top of the Statute of Liberty had been a part of Peter and Johnny's routine for as long as Peter could remember.

Even back when they'd just been two teenage superheros, before Johnny had even known that Peter was Spiderman, they'd celebrated a well earned victory with greasy food on top of a national monument. Johnny had wanted to eat something that was made of actual meat, instead of the tofu and kale that Sue had been into at the peak of her health kick, and Peter had wanted to eat without Aunt May worrying about the bruises on his skin. Eating at the statue had given Johnny a nice break from Sue and Peter enough time to heal before heading home.

Now, eating at the Statue was less about the food and more about reassuring each other that they were both there and okay.

"Hey," Peter greeted as he swung himself onto their fair lady's torch. Johnny was already sitting there, his legs dangling off the edge. "I got us McDonalds."

"Awesome. I'm starving," Johnny said.

Peter sat down to his left and put the bag in-between them. Johnny reached for it immediately,

As Johnny dug through the bag, Peter took the opportunity to examine him. There was a dark purple bruise blooming along his jaw and a few tears in his uniform, but he looked okay over all.

Something about the way he looked, weary from battle but still /okay/ made Peter wish he carried his phone in the spidey suit.

He wanted the reassurance.

Johnny's death, his time in the negative zone, was still so fresh in both of their minds.

Peter wanted to take a picture to remind himself that Johnny being the Human Torch didn't mean that Peter was going to lose him again. He wanted a picture to remind himself that Johnny being the Human Torch was why they had met and that it had shaped Johnny into this person that Johnny was.

The Human Torch was as much a part of this relationship as Spiderman was and Peter just wanted to stop being so scared that it would be the reason he lost Johnny.

"Hey, nerdlord." At Johnny's words, Peter snapped out of his thoughts. Johnny was watching him with one eyebrow raised and a Big Mac box held out towards him. "You going to take the burger or keep staring at me?"

"Burger," Peter said. He snagged the box and put on his knee before rolling his mask up to his nose. Despite how high they were, Peter didn't take the mask off when they were outside. There was always the possibility of a helicopter coming by or some asshole with a nice telescope across the bay seeing them. "If I look at your face any longer, I might lose my appetite."

"Puh-lease," Johnny said as he popped the top on a box of McNuggets that he'd set next to him. "My face is like, your favorite thing about me."

Peter snorted, "It is absolutely not."

"It's a nice face," Johnny argued.

Johnny's tone was still light and teasing, but Peter answered more honestly then he meant to, "It is, but it doesn't even make my top ten when it comes to my favorite things about you."

He lifted his burger out of the box and brought it up to his mouth so he could take a bite, ignoring the way Johnny had stopped with a chicken nugget half way to his mouth and his eyes open wide as he stared at Peter.

"Oh my god," Johnny said. His voice was filled with shocked fondness. "That is actually the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I'm absolutely going to have to have sex with you tonight."

"Ugh," Peter said. "Let's not. My ribs are killing me."

"Nope. no," Johnny argued. "We can't not have sex after that. Peter, that was super romantic. Having sex after shit like that is in like...the couple rule book."

"That is absolutely not a thing," Peter answered. "And if it was, I'm pretty sure we're already broken like half of the rules in it. One more isn't going to hurt."

"Fine," Johnny said, drawing the word out exaggeratedly. "You won't have to suffer through sex with me tonight."

"Much obliged," he said. He set his burger back down before leaning over to press his lips to Johnny's cheek. "I'll make it up to you in the morning once I'm all healed."

"Nope," he objected with a shake of his head. "The romance will be gone by then."

"Well darn," Peter said, giving a sharp snap of his fingers.

"If you'd read the couple rule book this wouldn't be happening."

Peter gave a loud snort. "Yeah? Okay, I'll be sure to read it before planning my next romantic gesture."

"You'd better."


	6. A Walk in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys noticed yet that this fic is just 10000% unrestrained fluff?? and Peter being ridiculously in love with his beautiful boyfriend.

Peter took a deep breath as they stepped into the park.

Johnny and MJ had teamed up to get Peter out of the house for a while. He had agreed easily. He'd been so busy with work and spider things that he couldn't remember the last time he'd been out. They didn't drink very much, just enough to crack through Peter's metabolism and give him a pleasant buzz. Instead, they'd spent most of the night with the three of them laughing at one of the tables or on the dance floor with Johnny pressed tightly against Peter.

It was nice, uncomplicated. It was nice to be doing something that let himself feel his age again. He was only twenty five and yet these days he was constantly stressed out and exhausted.

It was just past two in the morning now and the two of them were on their way home. MJ had ditched them a while ago to go home with some guy she'd met, but Johnny had wanted to stay a while longer.

They were cutting through the park in order to reach the apartment more quickly. The cool air bit at Peter's cold cheeks and pressed through his sweaty locks. It felt nice.

As great as he'd felt at the club, there had been a slightly manic edge to his happiness. He liked the calm that was settling in now much more.

"I swear," he said, his fingers twined with Johnny's as they walked, "I'm going to scream if we get mugged."

"The whole reason we went out tonight was because you've been working too hard," Johnny said. "It's completely ruined if you have to pull a Spidey now."

Peter hummed softly. "I promise if we get mugged, I'll let you handle it. You can flame on and save me. I'll be the damsel in distress for once instead of the knight in shining spandex."

Johnny's body shook with chuckles. "Knight in shining spandex. That's great."

"Most things I say are."

"As if," Johnny said. He bumped their shoulders together. "You're a total nerd, Parker."

"Nerds have the greatest wits," Peter argued. "It's a defensive mechanism against bullies like you."

"Parker, please," Johnny drew out his words for an exaggerated effect, "I am not a bully. As we established moments ago, I am a knight in shining spandex."

Peter curled into himself a bit as he shook with laughter. He managed to choke out an amused, "Whatever you say, Johnny."

Johnny laughed at his own joke, his body shaking with laughter and his fingers tightening around Peter's.

When he had managed to get a hold of himself, it hadn't actually been that funny but the buzz from the alcohol he'd had was making everything seem hilarious, Peter glanced over so he could see Johnny properly. Watching Johnny laugh with such restrained joy when his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat from dancing all night and his cheeks were flushed with alcohol made something warm spread through Peter's chest that wasn't an effect of the alcohol, but of how gone on this boy he was.

His fingers itched to grab his phone from his pocket and take a picture, to perserve this side of Johnny on camera like he had done with so many others, but he didn't want to take the effort to shift away from him so he left it.

Instead, he just grinned and picked up the conversation, "Honestly though, I really don't want to get mugged in the middle of the park."


	7. Disastrous Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this fic makes Johnny and Peter seem like very lazy and unbusy people?? But they...arent? especially Peter who works so hard and way too much. It's just that the promts are set up best for their lazy days.

Peter let out the breath he'd been holding. As the tension seeped from his body, he slumped down into the copilot chair.

"Holy shit, Johnny," Peter breathed. His head was thrown back as he stared up at the gray ceiling

"I know," Johnny said. "I know."

Peter let out a sharp laugh. "What is it with you and space monsters?"

"Every time," Johnny agreed. "Every fucking time I make an effort to show you something."

"I think I'm just going to resign myself to never leaving Earth," Peter said. "I am going to be an Earth-exclusive superhero."

"We weren't even here as heroes," Johnny said. There was a small little bit of a whine in his voice. "I just wanted to show you something cool since you finally took some vacation time."

"I can't afford to take time off. The only reason I took this was because it's paid and my only alternatives were finally killing Jameson or quitting."

"I am going to be so happy when you finish your degree and you get the fuck away from that guy."

"Me too, J," Peter answered, thinking about the fact that he only needed another semester of credits. He already had an internship lined up at Stark Industries, willing to take Tony's offer only because he knew it had been offered to him genuinely. Tony was verbal about his belief in Peter's genius and Peter wasn't going to turn down a chance to prove him right. "Me too."

There was a moment of silence before Peter turned his head. He pressed his cheek against his seat, letting his eyes fall on Johnny.

Johnny blue eyes eyes were focused out the window and into the endless black of the galaxy around them, intense and focused. His grip on the wheel had been white knuckled when they'd first been escaping from the planet, but now it was loose. He tapped his fingers against the wheel in a light beat.

It was a nice look on him and it brought a smile to Peter's face.

It was hard to forget about Johnny's love of cars and their mechanics, but sometimes it slipped Peter's mind that Johnny's love extended to air travel as well. Reed drove the various Fantastic Four vehicles so often, on virtue of having built most of them and having the most knowledge on it's settings, that it was easy to forget Johnny that Johnny was actually the one with the pilots license.

"Hey, Hal Jordan." Johnny made a soft sound of acknowledgement, keeping his gaze up front. "Thank you. Even if this went terribly wrong, I appreciate that you tried."

"Anytime, boo." He scrunched his nose before correcting, "Well, not anytime. My ego needs a break before my awesome plans get ruined again."

"Take all the time you need," Peter said. He turned away from Johnny, pushing himself up out of his slouched position. He focused on the world he could see outside of the windshield. Coming into space really was a rare treat of rhim and he didn't really want to waste it. "I'll be here."


	8. A Moment to Share

Peter poked at the redbox screen, humming softly as he scrolled through the collection. The decision to get a movie had been pretty impromptu, they'd gone out to dinner and their eyes had caught on the redbox outside the grocery store when they were walking home, and he didn't really have any idea what to get.

"Johnny," Peter said. He could hear Johnny fiddling with one of the quarter machines to his left. "Any idea what we should get?"

He heard the crank of one of the machines, then the crinkling of a plastic wrapper.

"The Proposal?" Johnny suggested.

"We've seen that movie like five times," Peter said with a laugh. "And would they even have it anymore? It came out like six years ago."

He glanced over, only to find Johnny was down on one knee. He was holding a ring pop out towards Peter, a grin full of sharp white teeth on his lips.

"Seven," Johnny corrected, as if he wasn't in the position he was.

"Johnny," Peter choked out. His heart thumped against his ribcage. "This is a joke right? This isn't a real proposal?"

"Yeah." A look of pure panic settled on Johnny's face. "You didn't want it to be right? Because I know jokes like this aren't cool and if I thought that was what you wanted I never would-"

Peter cut him off with a sharp laugh, bordering on hysterical. "Oh thank god. You set that up so perfectly I thought you were being serious."

The panic eased from Johnny's body, the line of his shoulders easing and his grip on the candy relaxing. "Good. I thought I'd totally just pulled a dick move by accident."

"No, no." Peter took a deep breath to calm himself before saying, "You should get off the ground before someone takes a picture. I think we can both agree this is one thing neither of us want to see headlines about."

Johnny let out a groan as he pushed himself to his feet. "Could you imagine the fall out if the Four find out from a magazine when I propose for real?"

Peter arced an eyebrow. "When?"

"Well yeah." Johnny's smile took on a more bashful edge then it usually did. Peter found it incredibly endearing and a spark of nostalgia for their high school days pulsed through him. "Not anytime soon because we're young and I like what we have right now, but someday. When we're ready for it, you know?"

"Yeah," Peter said, his voice coming out soft and found. "I know."


	9. An Embarrassing Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...not the best chapter?  
> Because this prompt was a bit difficult since everything these dweebs do is embarrassing.

When Peter walked into Baxter Tower, his suit bag over his he wasn't expecting to find Johnny standing in front of the fireplace in nothing but his suit shirt while Old Time Rock and Roll blasted through the room.

"Oh my god," Peter choked out, wishing desperately that he'd had his phone out so he could've taken a picture of this. Johnny stopped dead midway through a swing of his hips. "Are you re-enacting that scene from Risky Business?"

Johnny turned to face him. There was a stone serious expression as his face as he said, "You weren't supposed to be here for another thirty minutes."

"I took a cab so we wouldn't be ridiculously late," he answered. They were supposed to be attending some charity event put on by Stark, but Peter had had work the two of them were arriving later. "Oh my god, Johnny, what if Sue and the kids had walked in on you? She could have forgotten her purse or something."

"The others left like an hour ago," Johnny said, dismissing the possibility with a wave of his hand. "Ben was taking the kids through a McDonalds so they wouldn't have to eat any of Stark's food and Reed and Sue went together so she could stop him from fighting with Tony the second they saw each other."

"And you thought you should pretend to be Tom Cruise since you had the house all to yourself?"

"Well that didn't occur to me until I was at the mirror trying to put my tie on and-"

"Why did you have your shirt on but not your pants?"

Johnny's face screwed up, "Because pants are horrible, Peter."

Peter stared at him for a minute before letting out a sharp bark of laughter. "Oh my god, your ridiculous." Which, it wasn't like he didn't already know that but still. "Come on, to the bedroom. We've got to get dressed."

"I'd really rather get you undressed," Johnny remarked as he followed Peter down the hallway that led to Johnny's suite.

"Johnny, I'm far to busy laughing at you to have sex with you right now."


	10. My Little Supermodel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter title doesn't come into the idea very much, but basically it made me think of Val and Franklin wearing Spiderman costumes which turned into this?

Peter was sitting on Johnny's bed with his laptop in his lap, trying to choose which of the pictures of Tony he'd taken would be best for the article the Bugle was publishing on him, when he heard Johnny call, "Peter! Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Peter called back as he pulled a good chunk away of the photos out of the folder. He knew that Jameson would never publish anything that showed a superhero actually saving someone.

"Trick or Treating!" Johnny's voice was loud and a lot closer, so Peter looked up from the computer.

Johnny was standing in the doorway with a Spiderman costume on, the mask in his hand but his hair was sticking up in all directions so he'd obviously had it on recently. Valeria and Franklin were peeking out from behind Johnny. Valeria was dressed in a replica of Jessica's Spider-woman costume while Franklin was a miniature Venom.

This, Peter decided, was something he was definitely going to make sure to get pictures of.

Peter's lips twitched. "Nice costumes guys."

"Well, I wanted Val to go as Green Goblin so we could Spiderman and his villains, but then Jessica came by and her hero worship kicked in," Johnny said. He made a face and shrugged as if to say, 'What can you do?'

"Jessica is cool!" Valeria said.

Peter saw her lifting her hand and quickly chided, "Val, no pinching. No matter how stupid Johnny's being."

Val let her hand fall to her side, a pout on her lips.

"Thanks for the save," Johnny declared. "Now are you going to get changed?"

"Into what exactly?" Peter questioned. "I didn't realize we were dressing up."

"You may not have, but I did and I put your costume in the closet. I can't believe you didn't find it."

Peter quirked an eyebrow, "And who exactly am I going out as?"

Johnny's lips stretched until he was smiling so widely that Peter could see a row of his white teeth. "Why, the Human Torch of course. It's only fair that you dress up as me since I'm dressed up as you."


End file.
